Integrated circuits have become more “dense” over time, i.e., more logic features have been implemented in an IC of a given size. Furthermore, multiple integrated circuit dies may be implemented in a same IC package. Whether from a single IC or an IC package of multiple dies, there is more opportunity for one signal to cause interference or noise on another signal, namely crosstalk. Hence, it is desirable to provide an IC package having reduced crosstalk.